


Doctor Kelley Will See You now

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, I love stories involving animals, Mentions of induced vomiting, Sick Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: When Sami Zayn, Finn's flatmate, accidentally possibly makes Finn's dog ill, he rushes the pup to the vet to get looked at.





	Doctor Kelley Will See You now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Finn Balor and Cathy Kelley story. Apparently, people really like this couple, so I figured I'd post another cute thing about them.
> 
> Definitely not my usual couple, so I hope you guys like it!

Finn Balor was freaking out just a little. While he had been doing his regular morning workout in his room, his flatmate, Sami Zayn, had been cleaning out the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Finn had no clue why it had to be cleaned out each month, but he never bothered his friend about it because it wasn't like he was hurting anything by tidying up the place. Apparently, while he had been cleaning and sorting the contents of the cabinet, Demon, his little black Affenpinscher, had gotten into something and eaten it. Sami, riddled with guilt over the carelessness, had barged into his room and, after Finn had calmed him down enough to understand him, explained that Demon had eaten something from the bathroom. Since neither of them had any clue what it was exactly that Demon ate, Sami only seeing Demon licking his lips and wagging happily, Finn had quickly dressed in his sweats and rushed the pup to the animal hospital ten minutes from their flat.

 

Sami had tried on insisting he come as well, wanting to make sure everything would be fine, but he was much too distraught, so Finn told him to just finish the bathroom and by then he and Demon would be home, fine as a fiddle. It obviously didn't make Sami feel better, but thankfully he only nodded and went back inside. Demon, sitting in his passenger seat looking happy as could be, barked excitedly as he parked the car. He prayed that Demon was fine, that maybe he just ate a cotton ball or something harmless, and that this visit would be uneventful at most.

 

"Come on, you little trouble maker. Let's get you inside and get checked out." Demon barked again, bounding over the center console to jump in his lap, licking his face excitedly. At least he didn't seem like he ate anything horrible.

 

Pushing through the glass door, he sighed in relief when he noticed there was no one else waiting, meaning Demon could been seen in the next few minutes. 

 

"Hello, sir. How can I help you today?" He moved over to the counter, absently scratching Demon's chest as he looked around a little.

 

"Um, hi. My little buddy here, Demon, apparently ate something while my friend was cleaning out the bathroom cabinets. I'm afraid he might have eaten something bad, so I wanted to bring him in to get checked out." The lady hummed her approval, typing on her computer with incredible speed, barely even looking at the screen as she also gathered papers for him, most likely to read and sign in case Demon needed surgery.

 

"What is your name, sir?"

"Finn Balor."

"And what kind of dog is he?"

"An Affenpinscher."

"How much would you say he weighs?"

"About ten, maybe fifteen, pounds?"

"How old?" Finn smiled at his little buddy.

"About a year." She finally stopped typing, wrote some things on the forms she got, and excused herself. When she returned, she smiled at him and waved him through to the back.

 

"Doctor Kelley will see you both now. Just take a left and then go through the first door on your right." Finn nodded, sighing in relief once again that soon this would all be over. Thanking the kind lady, he hugged Demon a bit closer and opened the door to the back, following the receptionist's directions and stepping into an examination room. There were a few cages with cats in them, some bandaged up and some sleeping, a large metal scale, and center of the room was the examination table. The doctor was bent over something on the counter near by, her back to him, so he cleared his throat and set Demon on the table.

 

"Just one second, sir. I have someone coming to pick their cat up in a minute, and I need to fill out this thing real quick." He nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him, and continued to pet his puppy while she scribbled away at something. A cat behind him meowed, something soft and high pitched, causing Demon's ears to perk up excitedly.

 

"No. No, mister. No chasing cats today. We're at the hospital." Demon continued to try and spot the cat, but before he had a chance to do anything, Doctor Kelley was back. 

 

"Now, what seems to be wrong with Mister Demon today?" Finn opened his mouth to explain, but when he met her eyes, the words dried up on his tongue like sand. She was probably one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen quite a few while working with a modeling agency. She had these big doe brown eyes, and the way she looked at Demon warmed his heart immediately. At the raised brow she offered, he dropped his gaze to his dog and cleared his throat, heat swarming across his cheeks and up his neck at his behavior.

 

"Sorry. Um, Demon seemed to have eaten something while my friend was cleaning the bathroom. Neither of us saw, um, what it might be, so I thought I'd just...bring him in?" She nodded, gently running her hands over the dog's body, Demon wagging his tail excitedly.

 

"Do you know of anything toxic you might own? Any medications or things that might clog his intestines?" Finn scratched the back of his neck, jittery energy running through his system. He needed to calm himself down. It was only a pretty girl!

 

"Well, we have the basics: Tylenol, Advil, Sinus medicine, Allergy medicine, some cold medicine. Shaving cream and gel. Razors. Nail clippers. Lotion. Oh, and I think we had some cotton balls and face wipes." Doctor Kelley nodded, prodding carefully along Demon's belly before looking up at him again.

 

"I will try giving him an x-ray and see if we can see what he may have eaten. If I can't find anything, I can give him something that will make him throw up the contents of his stomach, if that's okay?" Finn nodded, still a little thrown off by her appearance and was that flowery perfume he could smell? 

 

"Whatever you think will help my pal. I don't have any clue how he could have eaten something with my friend right there, but Demon can be sneaky." The vet smiled, scooping the pup into her arms and carrying him towards a door at the back of the room.

 

"We'll be back in just a moment." Now alone, Finn pulled his phone from his pocket to text Sami. He had to tell him about Demon, of course, but also about the gorgeous vet currently x-raying him. As luck would have it, or maybe bad luck, she returned while he was texting, her clicking heels startling him into nearly dropping his phone. He could feel the blush overtaking his face, but tried to look as normal as possible when he looked up at her again.

 

She was holding back a laugh it seemed. 

 

"Sorry to scare you, mister Balor. Anyway, the x-ray showed nothing unusual, so I can do the vomit process now if you want. Basically, I will give him some medicine that will induce the vomiting, and hopefully he will expell whatever he might have eaten. When you take him home, keep an eye on him and make sure he drinks plenty of water." Finn nodded, scartching softly under Demon's chin. The puppy seemed as upbeat and playful as usual, which he felt must be a good sign. The fact that she didn't seem too worried about his behavior either took some weight off his chest. Sami would be glad to hear he didn't accidentally kill Finn's little pal.

 

"Gotcha. I'll be sure to do that." She poured some clear liquid medicine into a small bowl, setting it in front of Demon. Once the pup finished lapping up the medicine, quite excitedly, Finn waited tensely for the heaving to start. No one liked to see that, but if it helped keep Demon safe, he was going to stick by him and comfort him as much as possible.

 

"Should be any moment now. This stuff works amazingly fast." Right on cue, Demon got a funny look on his face and began heaving, Finn wishing the poor thing didn't have to go through this. The vet hardly seemed worried, exchanging the empty bowl for a shallow container for him to throw up in, and talking to the puppy in a soft sweet voice. Finally, everything from his belly was in the container, the poor pup looking unhappy with this situation.

 

"That it, boy?" After Demon began wagging weakly, the vet took the container away and returned with a small bowl of water, petting the puppy as he happily drank.

 

"He should be just fine now, but as I said before, do keep an eye on him. If he starts looking ill, or vomits blood, bring him in right away. Check his poop too, just in case something passes through his system." Appointment finished, he helped Demon onto the ground, the pup sitting by his feet and wagging his tail back and forth on the ground.

 

"Thank you so much, Doctor Kelley, for helping my little guy out today. I was worried sick about him, as was my flatmate. He'll be glad to hear nothing too serious went down here. Hopefully, he won't need to come back any time soon, right pal?" The dog barked, making them both laugh.

 

"It was nice to meet you, Demon! And you too, mister Balor." Finn held out his hand, butterflies erupting in his stomach as she smiled and shook his hand.

 

"Please, call me Finn." The smile she offered brightened, hands falling to their sides.

 

"You can call me Cathy, instead of doctor Kelley. And you can, um, also call me at 6547890965. You know, to update me on Demon, of course." Suprised wasn't a strong enough word to describe the feeling jolting through his chest. Had she just....no way. 

 

"Maybe you could write that down for me? I'm not too good with numbers." He absolutely loved the blush fanned over her cheeks as she scurried to find something to write on, scribbled down what was presumably her number, and ripping it off the sticky pad.

 

"There you go. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Have a good day, Demon! Take care!" Finn felt like he was on cloud nine, barely even able to touch the Earth as he waved goodbye to Cathy, leading Demon from the room and towards the car. As he passed by the reception desk again, he waved to the girl sitting behind it.

 

"Renee, you'll never believe what just-" Finn jerked to a stop as Cathy excitedly burst in through the door leading to the area behind the reception desk, grinning when she looked from the blonde girl to him, face turning beet red.

 

"Um, hi again?" He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him, so he waved to try and cover it up. She was just too cute for his own good.

 

"I better get him home. Have a good day ladies!" Renee looked up at Cathy smugly, but offered her goodbyes along with her friend's.

 

Once home, he sent a quick text to the pretty vet, totally not sweating nervously and most definitely dodging Sami's constant flow of questioning. He offered to meet up with her tomorrow over coffee, to which she agreed to happily. 

 

To talk about Demon's condition, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any suggestions below, anything you want me to write! And thank you for all the kind words and kudos; you guys really motivate me to keep writing, which I am so grateful for! <3
> 
> (Btw, did you guys like that I named the dog 'Demon'? XD)


End file.
